In recent years, optical communication for transferring data using optical frequency carrier waves has become increasingly important. In this type of optical communication, an optical waveguide has been used as a means for guiding the signal propagating light that propagates signals from one location to another location. The optical waveguide is connected to another optical waveguide in a state where a connector housing is mounted to a front end portion (see Non-Patent Document 1).
The optical waveguide is composed of, for example, a core layer and a pair of cladding layers, each provided on both surfaces of the core layer. The core layer includes a linear core portion and a cladding portion, and these are arranged alternately.
The connector housing described in Non-Patent Document 1 includes a housing main body, a lid body and a protective member. The housing main body has a groove in which a front end portion of the optical waveguide is accommodated. The protective member is a cylindrical member having an inner cavity portion in which both ends are opened and the optical waveguide is inserted. The lid body is a plate member for closing the aforementioned groove. This type of connector housing is mounted onto the optical waveguide by collectively holding the optical waveguide and the protective member between the lid member covering the groove and the bottom surface of the groove. Further, in the optical waveguide in this state, a portion covered by the protective member is protected, and sharp bending of the portion is prevented.